


Brotherly Love

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claus owes Lucas a favour after he saved his life.TOP LUCAS BOTTOM CLAUS IF YOU LIKE THAT
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3), Claus/Lucas (Mother 3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the name of this btw  
> First top Lucas fic! Might be more active this year....
> 
> NSFW starts at the *

Lucas and Claus sat opposite each other at the table, in their house, alone. Flint and Hinawa decided to visit Alec for the weekend and somehow the twins convinced them to leave them home alone for the three days. This was their second day on their own and both of them were eating omelettes for breakfast, their favourite food. 

They were both still in their pyjamas. In fairness, it was only midday, but they had nothing they had to do today. They didn’t have to walk Boney, since he went with their parents. Their parents insisted that they should visit them for a day, but that was unlikely to happen. 

The boys finished their omelettes, washed their plates and put them away. They still had to keep the house clean. If they didn't, they'd be dead. 

However, that left them with nothing to do. They could go through their board game collection again, but… no. _Just no._

“Lucasss.”

“Yes Clausss.”

“I'm boredd,” he said, before letting out a massive sigh.

“Well, don't be bored,” Lucas said, trying to be the responsible one. Well, he was always the responsible one, compared to his rash brother, who was technically born first. But their parents seemed to trust Lucas more.

“But I cannnnn't,” Claus whined. He let the house fall silent for a moment before realising something. “We can go exploring in the Sunshine Forest!”

This peaked Lucas's interest. They were never allowed in there without their parent, so they'd never see Fuel. But that wasn't the point. They could explore. They could go on an adventure. Lucas knew he should say no… but he couldn't resist this. “That's a great idea!”

“YES!” Claus exclaimed before rushing over to the wardrobe. He pulled out their typical clothes: his green and yellow t-shirt with orange shorts and Lucas’s red and yellow t-shirt and blue shorts.

The two quickly got changed, not caring about each others privacy since they shared a bed and rushed out the door. They made it to the shrine with no problems. They stood at the entrance to the forest, looked at each other and nodded. They were ready for this, _I promise_.

They were both overwhelmed with glee. Claus's first instinct was to climb a tree, so he did, as he should, while Lucas looked at the different bugs and wildlife in the wood. The mole crickets especially fascinated him for some reason… He even thought he could hear it speak!

“Lucas!” Claus called from the top of a tree. Well, top is an overstatement. He was somewhat up the tree, just not too far off the ground. That didn't stop him from waving frantically at his brother.

Lucas looked around for a bit before figuring out where Claus was. He didn't realise that his twin was serious about the tree thing. All he did was let out a small chuckle before returning to the mole crickets. A crowd of them was building up now. However, he got distracted by a frog, just sitting near a tree. He walked over to it and just watched it for a bit. The frog didn't seem to care.

Eventually, the frog just started to hop away, and quickly at that. He didn't think too much of it, and turned to the swarm of mole crickets, excpet, they were all gone too… _‘Strange',_ he thought to himself, before turning around to find Claus.

“AAAAAARGHH!” Suddenly, a piercing scream broke the silence of the forest. Lucas's head snapped to where the scream came from. It could only be one person: his brother.

He didn't hear a thud or any build up to the scream. It just… happened. Lucas didn't know what to expect. He wanted his brother to be okay. He needed his brother to be okay. He was running as fast as he could until he finally saw the ginger hair behind a tree.

Claus was shaking. He was petrified. He wasn't acting as bold and rash as he normally does. When he saw Lucas he hid behind his brother. Lucas couldn't understand why, until he saw it: two Mighty Bitey Snakes. He heard the hissing loud and clear now. But he couldn't do anything. He was freezing up.

“Lucas..! Lucas..!” Claus was shaking Lucas at this point. The snaked were inching closer and closer, until Lucas finally snapped out of it. He grabbed a flimsey stick from the ground and whacked one if the Mighty Bitey Snakes with it. The snake recoiled before fixing his glare on Lucas. The serpent began to widen it's mouth before pouncing at the twin. Luckily, Lucas managed to hit it mid air and it went flying into a bush with no sign of returning. The remaining snake, stopped what he was doing and looked at Lucas before fleeing inti the woods.

Claus looked up from behind Lucas's shoulders. “That was awesome dude!” he exclaimed, seemingly unfazed by what just happened. 

“Y-Yeah, thanks,” Lucas said, looking at the stick in his hand. “Has this been enough adventuring for one day?” 

“Yep!” Claus said eagerly. The two of them began walking back to the house, shocked at what just went on.

Upon returning to the house, the twins sat on their bed. Claus was still going on about how amazing Lucas was in the forest, but Lucas was zoned out. He was so proud of himself that he was able to ‘fight' a snake! He felt strange, but also relieved. He was excited to journey out to the forest again sometime soon, but for know they'd-

His train of thought was cut off by his brother hugging him. The warm embrace brought him back to reality. He wrapped his arms around the ginger and rubbed his back. They shared this moment for about a minute or so before Claus broke it. He put his hands on Lucas's shoulders, looked him in the eyes and simply said “thanks.” 

*Lucas smiled. He was so happy. He opened his mouth to say something, but Claus quickly shoved his mouth against Lucas's, and kissed him. Lucas did nothing at the start as the older boy sucked on his lower lip, but soon broke the kiss. 

“What was that?!?” he asked.

“I don't know…” Claus replied, “it just seemed… right.”

Lucas was at a loss for words. He simply didn't know what to say.

“Don't lie to me and tell me you didn't want this.” Claus said, boldly. Lucas looked up, shocked at Claus's sterner tone. “I heard you last night. I heard you say my name.”

“Wha-?” Lucas was clearly flustered.

“I wasn't asleep. I heard the whole thing.” Claus said boldly.

“I-I-I don't know what you're talking about.” Lucas lied. He did know. Last night he was thinking of his brother while masturbating. He was thinking of his brother's bare ass. His cute bare ass. He was thinking of fucking it. Hard. But he didn't want to admit these feelings. That would be wrong. He was his brother after all. 

But that didn't stop Claus.

“So, you wouldn't find if I did this?” Claus said, pulling his t-shirt over his head, exposing a skinny body. Next he began to slide his shorts down his legs. Once they reached his ankles, he kicked them off, throwing them into a pile of laundry, leaving him in his underwear with a growing bulge.

Lucas was speechless. He was trying to avoid looking at Claus's crotch in fear. _‘This is fine... Right? We are both brothers, twins at that, and brother see each other in their pants a lot… why is it hot in here?’_

“Hmmmm,” Claus started to tease Lucas. “Not willing to give in yet, eh? Well then you wouldn't mind if I did this…” Claus sat down beside Lucas and put his hand on his brother’s leg and began rubbing. He ran his hand up and down the blonde's thigh, squeezing his leg every now and then. 

_‘Oh God,’_ Lucas thought, sweeting bullets. A little tent was beginning to form in Lucas's pants from all this attention. And he liked this. He was about to give in. His semi-hard cock begged for it. It needed release with the help from the most important boy in Lucas's life. 

Lucas finally made eye contact with Claus. This cause the ginger boy to grin. He was beginning to realise that he won, but he didn't realise what was coming next. Claus opened his mouth to say a smart remark about his victory but was cut short by Lucas grabbing his wrists and pinning him against their bed. Lucas's lust for his brother had gotten the best of him. He dove in for the kiss. 

This was better then Lucas would ever have imagined, and they were just kissing. He pierced his twin's lips with his tongue, exploring the other's mouth. The wet cavern was fascinating. Their tongues collided in Claus's mouth and wrestled for a bit. 

While they were exchanging tastes, Lucas arms glided from Claus's wrists to his biceps. They were slightly bigger then the blonde's, but they were tensed. He wrapped his hand around the corresponding bicep and massaged them, releasing small gasps from Claus. They weren't too big, but big enough to please Lucas. Next his hands glided down the ginger's chest. It was mainly flat, but that didn’t stop Lucas from indulging himself. He played with Claus's nipples: rubbed them, flicked them and even pinched them until they were hard. 

The kiss continued as Lucas's hands ran down Claus's abdomen. The slight outline of a six pack had impressed Lucas, but that could wait. The hands journeyed down to the twin's underwear. He slipped his two thumbs under the waist strap and rotated them around his brother’s waist. He then broke the kiss. The line of saliva connecting the two mouths broke as Lucas sat upright on top of the other. He slowly brought his t-shirt over his head, keeping eye contact with his brother. He threw it aside and crawled onto the ginger until their faces were centimetres apart. He gave Claus a small kiss while he kicked off his shorts, leaving both of them in their jocks. 

Lucas pulled Claus upright by the shoulders, keeping eye contact. Claus knew what was going to happen next. He was prepared. He stood up and pulled his briefs down, revealing his twitching erection. Lucas was mesmerized. He wasn't expecting it look this nice. Claus then fell to his knees, placing his hands on the younger twin's knees. His hands trailed up to Lucas's waist band on his briefs. The blonde raised his hips, allowing for his pants to be pulled down. Lucas's erection sprang out, finally free.

Claus marvelled at it, despite it being about the same size as his, maybe slightly bigger, but it didn't matter at this point. Claus grabbed it with one hand and pulled down the foreskin, exposing the twitching pink head. Lucas winced at the sudden feeling, but looked down at Claus and nodded, signalling he was ready to start. 

Claus only took the head in first. He bobbed his head up and down on Lucas's other head, trying no to break eye contact too much. He sucked on the head as it twitched in his mouth. While he was pleasing his brother, he began stroking his own neglected cock. But not too fast, he wanted to savour his climax. He then swallowed another inch, causing Lucas to let out a low moan. Claus took in another inch before taking the hard penis out of his mouth. He looked up at Lucas as he licked up his brother’s penis like an ice-pop.

Once Claus reached the head, he took in as much as he can fit into his mouth, which was only just over four inches. He moved his head up and down, licking the shaft along the way. Every time he reached the head he swirled his tongue around it, occasionally licking the slit. This made Lucas shudder every time. His moans only got loader and louder until Claus cut him of. Without a proper warning, Lucas shot cum into the back of his twin's mouth. His moans quieted as Claus began to cough after being unexpectedly swallowing his brother's sweat seed. 

Lucas knew he could continue, despite already cumming. His salivated cock was twitching with lust. It was even coated with some of his own cum. But his needs would be met again. Claus, on all fours, presented his ass to his needy brother. The blonde got on his knees and placed his hands on his brother’s pale cheeks. The ginger spread his legs a bit, revealing his pink hole. It tensed with need. Lucas's eyes widened as he realised he was staring at his brother’s asshole. This was just a fantasy to him! It was better than he imagined though... But that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was curing his lust.

He gave Claus his index finger and middle finger to suck on for a moment before readying Claus. He took his index finger, rubbed his twin's entrance, and penetrated it. He stuck his index finger as far as it could go, causing Claus to moan with pleasure. But there was no pain. He urged for more. And on cue, Lucas inserted another finger. Claus's breathing got heavier as his entrance was being widened. Lucas then stuck in a third and final finger. He moved them around, trying his best not to hurt his brother, but also trying to open him as much as he could.

The blond pulled out his fingers and asked Claus a simple question.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

That was the sign. Lucas stared at his brother's exposed ass with need. The pink hole had expanded significantly. It still pulsated with need though. He lined his throbbing erection with Claus's hole and inserted it fully. Claus's head flung back in ecstasy as he let out a massive gasp. His grip on the duvet tightened as Lucas began retracting his cock. But, as you know, this wasn't the end. Lucas grasped at Claus's thighs and pushed his length back in, allowing Claus another moan. The blonde's grip on the ginger's thighs tightened he began to for a rhythm. It was a simple one, but heavenly. He thrusted in and out of his brother. In and out. In and out. The ginger's ass bounced with each impact. Despite how Lucas looks, he still had a lot of power. Enough to tame his lustful brother. 

Lucas finally got into the flow of things. His cock would fully enter Claus, hitting his sweat spot in the process, and retracted enough that he could slam his full length in again without pulling out. His pace quickened. His urge needed to be filled. This was better than he imagined. This was more passionate than he thought. His pace quickened again. He was managing to maintain his pace. He was even surprised that he hadn't stopped by now. But he kept going. Hi pace quickened once more. His hunger needed to be filled. It kept him going. It kept his erection slamming inside Claus. It gave him endurance. His breathe was heavy, but he wasn't going to stop yet. He found his rhythm. In out. In out. In out.

The two moaned in unison, Claus's louder than his counterpart. Friction was being built between them. Lucas was beginning to sweet, but he wasn't done yet. Claus was still going though. He had adjusted to the foreign sensation, but his hard cock still ached for attention. He adjusted his position so he could reach his manhood, without upsetting Lucas's flow. He began to stroke his erection. At a slow pace first, but it quickly fastened. He was getting close to climax. He was getting close to blowing his load on the bed. His pants grew heavier until..

“Say.. my… name…” Lucas said between breathes.

“Lucas!” Claus moaned

“Loud…er…” Lucas quickened his pace.

“LUCAS!" Claus began to shake.

“Once… moree…” Lucas was about to finish.

“LUCASSSSS!” Claus exclaimed. This triggered something in Lucas. His cock was twitching inside of his fitter brother. He was on his last stand. His thrusts were becoming erratic, while Claus rubbed his own cock faster. Harder. The sound of skin smacking against each other filled the room. Until it ended. Lucas gave one final thrust as he came inside Claus. His cum shot out inside his twin as he thrusted weakly. It was the most he came in his life. He weakly pulled out and flopped down beside Claus. At the same time, Claus also shot his load all over the bed. He sprayed his white cum all over the bed sheets and collapsed onto it.

They both turned to each other and smiled. Lucas took his finger and wiped it against the bed, collecting some of his brother’s seed. He looked Claus in the eye and stuck the finger in his mouth. He licked it clean, swallowing the cum. After, he licked his lips clean and shared one final kiss with his brother. Their tongues tackled on final time for this session as they separated. But instead of getting up, they both lied there naked for a moment. 

Lucas finally turned to Claus and asked him, “Wanna shower together?”

Claus looked at Lucas with a bold brin on his face and nodded. 


End file.
